


The Commander's Heart

by Ashlanta



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adult Content, Explicit Language, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Sex, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan References, Smut, Soppy, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 17:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashlanta/pseuds/Ashlanta
Summary: Erwin and you are in a relationship, but you're about to hit hard times.You need to decide whether you're going stay with the man you love or give your heart and soul to the fight towards humanities freedom.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!  
> This is my first story and I'm slightly nervous about posting !  
> My gorgeous friend Jewsters1986 helped me with certain things, so giving her some credit.  
> Definatley check her fanfiction out..its amazing! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!  
> X

The way Erwin kissed me was as if he needed me to breathe.  
Hot, lustful and passionate. The way he made love was like nobody I had ever known.  
The man was built like a house. Strong, muscular, tall and well endowed.  
I was completely in love with the man...so much it hurt, but he seemed to feel the same.  
He slowly lifted his head from my face and looked into my brown eyes, his icy glare boring through me. I blushed and tried to roll away from him, but his body had me pinned down to the large king size bed we were both laying on.  
“What is it Erwin?” I asked curiously.  
“I cant stop looking at your beauty.” He replied, raising his hand to brush a loose bit of hair away from my face.  
I smiled and placed my hand on his, squeezing slightly.  
I missed moments like this.  
We both very rarely had time to be together since the scouting legion was so very demanding on Erwin, but also on me.  
Being the commander and a section commander was tough, but we both knew what had to be done to save humanity.  
Erwin slowly moved to lay next to me, leaning on to one large toned arm and looking at the wall behind me. He was obviously in deep thought.  
“If I asked you to stay behind on the next expedition, would you?” He inquired, knowing full well what I was about to say.  
“Why would you ask me that?” I exclaimed while sitting bolt upright, noticing the way he winced at knowing he had upset me.  
“You know what this mission consists of. What happens if something goes wrong? I can’t have you hurt, or even worse…” He trailed off sitting up and averting his gaze.  
Placing both hands on his face, I lifted his head up so he was facing me.  
His eyes were the most magnificent blue, making even the sky pale in comparison. I lost myself every time I looked into them.  
“You know I wouldn’t stay here, even if you begged. We signed up for this as humanity’s greatest hope. We pledged to defeat the titans and to be free of all the heartache and death! Eren is our best shot. He is in the capable hands of Levi squad, so we have nothing to worry about. You can’t be out there thinking about me while we’re on this mission. I’m a section commander, YOU’RE the commander. We can’t have our feelings get in the way.” Finally stopping to draw breath, I gave him a soft smile and released him.  
Seeming to accept my words, he smiled back and kissed my lips softly.  
“Yes Darling, you’re right. We’d best start getting things sorted before Hanji or Levi burst in.” He mumbled in a rather annoyed tone.  
Motioning for me to stand first, he watched as I stood and brushed my hair down.  
Following suit, he brushed down his uniform. He looked immaculate as always, the wings of freedom worn proudly on his chest, this man was pure power.

Leaving his bedroom, we turned left down the dark hallway and made our way towards the meeting room, walked in a comfortable silence.  
Nearly everyone new we were an item, but we kept it very professional when we were out in public.  
The only sound that could be heard was our footsteps echoing through the hall.  
Upon reaching the meeting room, Erwin looked at me and allowed me a weak smile.  
Nodding in response, I pushed the doors open.  
His whole persona changed in an instant.  
The sweet, sensual man who was with me a few minutes ago had changed into a stern unapproachable figure who demanded respect and radiated bravery.  
Entering ahead of me, he made his way to the top of the table as I looked around to see all the familiar faces of my fellow officers: Mike, Hanji, and Levi.  
I nodded in greeting at Mike and Levi before offering Hanji a smile.  
She patted the seat next to her, gesturing for me to join her and nudging me with her elbow the moment my rear connected with the chair.  
“All ready for this mission Y/N!?” She asked with an air of excitement, earning a small smile and a sigh in response.  
“Hanji, will you shut up?” Levi snorted.  
As usual, he was sat with a cup of tea in his hand, staring into it as If he was looking for some long lost answers.  
Head snapping around to glare at him across the table while Hanji opened her mouth to protest, we were interrupted when Erwin coughed rather loudly, silencing the entire room.  
“You all know why I called you here today, the female titan needs to be eradicated. We cannot afford for this mission to go wrong.” He declared, looking around at everyone.  
“So what’s the plan Erwin? My squad will defend the brat, but then what?” Levi demanded bluntly. “You’re not giving us much to go on so far.”  
“We will head to the large forest. There we will have Hanji set up the traps. The female titan must not get Eren at any cost Levi. This mission, we will lose a lot of good men, but she needs to be captured for us be able to get to that cellar in Shiganshina.”  
Levi grunted in response, rolling his eyes at Hanji, who was bounced up and down like an excited child.  
Blacking out for a second, I thought about what Erwin had said to me a little while ago, about him asking me to stay inside the walls...could I ask him the same thing? Should we both just stay behind the walls and let Hanji, Mike and Levi lead the expedition?  
No, of course we couldn’t.  
I was being selfish, I knew what this job entailed before I got into a relationship with the commander.  
I suddenly snapped back to reality when I realised everyone was staring at me, blinking rapidly and shrinking back in embarrassment when I noticed the frown on Erwin’s face.  
“Sorry C-Commander.” I stuttered, swallowing down the forming lump in my throat. “Were you talking to me?”  
“Yes Y/N I was. You will be leading your team into the centre of the forest with the wagons. You will be closely followed by Levi’s squad. You also need to be aware that you wont have much time to set up, so be ready.”  
Erwin was looking straight into my brown eyes with his icy stare while saying this, sending an unpleasant shudder rushing down my spine.  
He was still the man you loved dearly, but a colder man...determined man.  
Nodding in confirmation, I sat up straight and listened intently as he continued with the mission brief.

An hour or so later, the meeting reached its conclusion.  
Just as Erwin stood up, there was a loud thud on the door.  
“Yes?” He called, the rest of us turning to face the door as it opened and a recruit nervously entered the room, sloppily saluting us.  
“S-sorry to i-interrupt Commander, but we have a situation down on the training field.” The nervous soldier suttered.  
“What situation?” I asked.  
“The new recruits aren’t taking instructions correctly f-from…”  
“Stop spluttering like a damned idiot you brat!” Levi snapped, causing the young soldier to jump back in panic. “What’s the problem?”  
“We need a higher up to come and sort some things out Sir.” He answered, lowering his head and awkwardly shifting his weight from one foot to the other.  
Sighing and shaking my head, I stood from my seat.  
“You’re dismissed Soldier. I will make my way down and see what the problem is.”  
Saluting again, he rushed out of the room like a frightened puppy with its tail between its legs. Looking over to Erwin, I saluted and left, closing the door behind me.  
Inhaling deeply, Ieaned back against it.  
For some reason I felt uneasy, my mind felt unsettled by the briefing that had taken place.  
Pushing myself off of the heavy wooden door, I start walking towards the training ground.  
Just before you reached the door leading out of the castle, I heard footsteps behind you me. Turning towards the source of the noise, a curious frown settled over my features upon seeing who was following me.  
"Mike?” I asked, furrowing my brows and further deepening my frown. “What’s the matter?" Halting directly behind me, he leaned over and buried his nose into my hair, inhaling slowly. Naturally I was used to his quirky sniffing habits, however it still wasn’t a very comfortable experience. Still, there was no denying the man had an incredible sense of smell which proved invaluable to the Survey Corps.  
"Mike, what is it?” I groaned, rolling my eyes as he slowly backed away from me. “I need to go."  
"I should be asking you what’s the matter." He said matter of factually, his partially hidden eyes narrowing behind his dark blonde bangs.  
"I’m fine, I just want to get this over and done with so I can go sort some of my paper work out."  
"Hmm, in that case I’ll come with you. The recruits may require a more...firm hand than yours." With that, he brushed past me, leaving me stood in a stunned silence for a few moments before I was finally able to regain my composure.  
Mike was like a brother to me, he always knew when something was up and to be honest, I didn’t even know what was wrong with me this time.  
Exhaling deeply and trying to push my troubled thoughts to the back of my mind, I straightened my uniform and followed him out of the castle towards the training grounds.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed Chapter 1.  
> *Sexual scene's in this Chapter

It was close to midnight before I made my way back to my office.  
Everyone else had retired to their sleeping quarters around 9.30pm, but I had decided to clean out and feed my horse.  
Just as I was about to round the corner which lead to my office, I heard hushed voices.  
Halting in my tracks, I craned my neck, trying to make out whether it was recruits or someone else.  
"Argh, why cant you wait until we’re in my office Shitty Glasses?"  
I froze instantly, recognizing the cold blunt tone of voice.  
Levi.  
"I only wanted a kiss! Why are you so grumpy!"  
Slamming a hand over my mouth, desperately trying to keep the surprised gasp trapped in my throat upon hearing a familiar female voice.  
Hanji? Levi and Hanji?  
"I don’t want to get caught out here you idiot! Just come on!" Levi muttered, earning a small squeal in reply from Hanji, making me suddenly realize that they were coming towards me.  
Still frozen to the spot, I stood there with my mouth wide open, looking like I was catching flies as my father would say.  
Finally snapping out of my daze, I hastily looked around, knowing I had to disappear...quickly!  
Fortunately there was a large palm plant pot to my left that would provide the perfect hiding place until they had passed by. Instinctively diving behind it, I held my breath and watched the . two sets of shoes plod by, listening to them as they walked off in the distance.  
Did that really just happen? Levi and Hanji? I always thought they couldn’t stand each other. Shaking my head in disbelief at this...interesting revelation, I stood and made my way to my office pondering what I had just witnessed. 

My office was dark, dark and unwelcoming.  
I knew I needed to get the reports done, but in all honesty, I would have prefered to be with Erwin. I missed him dearly, but unfortunately there wasn’t much to be done about it at that moment in time.  
As I made my way over to my chair, I looked around at the outdated furniture.  
The sofa looked as if it needed a thorough clean, while the pillows were messy and out of shape.  
All of a sudden, a light switch on.  
I nearly jumped out of my skin at the unexpected brightness flooding the room, even more so when I found Erwin sitting in the chair behind my desk with a confused look on his face, which I found rather confusing considering this was my office.  
"Erwin?" I asked, furrowing my brows and cocking my head to one side.  
"I didnt expect to see you tonight Y/N.” He replied, a deep frown spreading across his handsome face. “Is there something wrong?"  
Looking around the now brightly lit room, finally connecting the dots in my mind as to what was actually going on.  
This was NOT my office. I was so tired that I had subconsciously walked to the commander’s by mistake!  
A smile slowly spread across Erwin’s face as he realised what had happened.  
"Come here my Darling." He chuckled lowly, raising a hand and gesturing for me to approach.  
I hurriedly obeyed, moving to sit on his desk.  
Once he was certain I was comfortable, he pulled himself forward on his chair so his legs were either side of mine.  
Placing his hands on my thighs, he slowly rubbed them through the fabric of my trousers, causing me to close my eyes and sigh at his calming touch.  
"What's wrong Y/N? Mike said you looked a little off today." He asked, concern strong in his voice.  
"I don't know Erwin, I feel lost. The Survey Corps used to be everything to me, but now..." I lowered my voice as my words trailed off.  
Raising one hand, Erwin gently cupped my chin between his thumb and forefinger, lifting my chin so that he could make eye contact.  
"Don't know how you feel? You want to change everything so people can live in peace without being scared, but you also want to be with the one you love. Even though they endanger their life daily for the good of humanity. You feel that if anything happened to them, your life would end...am I right?"  
Remaining silent, I looked at him with wide brown eyes.  
He felt exactly the same.  
An overwhelming force flowed through me. Love, happiness, lust, wanting, confusion. All conflicting in my mind and making it hard to think, so I decided to let my actions speak for me.  
Leaning forward, I kissed him.  
I could feel his lips curl upwards into a smile underneath my own as he responded to my advances, driving me on to continue this passionate clinch.  
I wanted him, more than I had ever done before.  
Wrapping my legs around his waist, I deepened the kiss.  
His hushed moans passed between our mouths, spurring me on and momentarily distracting me from the fact that I could now feel myself moving.  
I soon came to realize that he was carrying me towards his bedroom, not that I was about to protest.  
Quite the opposite in fact!  
He gently lay me down on the mattress, not once breaking the tender embrace our lips were still locked in before moving on top of me and forcing his tongue into my mouth, clearly asserting his dominance over me.  
Moaning my approval, I felt his erection growing against my thigh, turning me on even more and fanning flames of my lust for him.  
Finally pulling away so we could both breathe, Erwin looked down at me with his beautiful sea blue eyes, allowing me to clearly see the pure wanton desire burning within them.  
Sitting up, I slowly started to take off his uniform, revealing his strong muscular chest and rigid abdomen. Biting my lower lip and dragging it back between my teeth, I admired every inch of his upper body as he stood slowly and continued to undress for me.  
His erection strained against the confines of his boxers, he wanted me and I wanted him.  
Feeling myself getting wetter in anticipation of what was to come, I followed suit and started to shed my own uniform, never breaking eye contact with Erwin.  
He slowly licked his lips as I took your shirt off, then teasingly eased my trousers and belts from my hops, allowing them to drop to the floor.  
Leaving my underwear in place, I lay back on the bed and waited to see what his next move would be.  
Eyes narrowing in a carnal manner, he slowly crawled onto me, going straight for my neck.  
He knew your body so well and went straight for my sweet spot, causing me to moan and arch my back into him.  
Tongue and lips caressing my neck, he teasingly moved down my body, pecking random parts in the process and causing goosebumps to rise on my exposed flesh.  
When he reached my breasts, he pulled down my bra, taking my nipple in his mouth rolling it with his tongue.  
"A-ahh Erwin..." I gasped, arching my back and forcing my chest further up into his  
"Mmmm, i know you like that Darling." He cooed huskily, barely making himself heard since his lips were pressed into my breast.  
Lifting his hand, he started to play with my other nipple, causing my back to arch even further off the bed as a low moan escaped my lips.  
Overcome by the intense pleasure I was feeling, I ground my hips down onto his thigh making his leg slick with my arousal.  
Biting my nipple in retaliation, he grinned triumphantly at the shocked yelp I emitted before freeing me of my underwear.  
Momentarily retreating to sit up, he removed his boxers and tossed them aside, allowing his manhood release from its fabric prison and allowing me a good look at it. The thick shaft stood tall and proud before me, head slick with pre-cum from his earlier ministrations.  
Laying back over me and returning his scorching hot mouth back over my now hardened bud, he rested his hand on my stomach, slowly tracing his fingers down over my skin towards my most intimate area.  
“You’re so greedy aren’t you Y/N? I haven’t even started and you’re already dripping for me!” He purred, rubbing my outer lips and making my lower body rise up to meet his hand.  
"Erwin..please!” I want you more than I’ve ever wanted you!” You begged helplessly, squirming beneath him. “Please don't keep me waiting or tease me, I can’t take it anymore!"  
Complying with my request, he carefully inserted his middle finger into my dripping vagina, spreading the walls in a blissful push and making me buck my hips into him.  
Humming approvingly, he lazily slid his finger in and out of me, relishing every moan of pure bliss that tumbled from my mouth.  
Yet I wanted more, much more.  
I wanted him to fill me, to make me feel the connection we shared, the one that I missed so much it was almost painful  
"Erwin...please..."  
He finally stopped and pulled his finger out, staring down at me with those pale blue eyes so full of passion and wanton lust.  
"Yes Darling, I know your ready." He said, a smile playing on his lips.  
Leaning his large frame over mine, he slowly pushed his impressive girth into me, sighing at the moan of euphoria I responded with.  
He felt amazing, completely filling me to the point that I had to move slightly to take him all in. With a small push I managed to take him down to the base, causing him to exhale shakily.  
Remaining motionless for a few seconds while we adjusted to each others bodies, overwhelmed with the feeling of love and lust combined, Erwin leaned down and started to kiss me.  
His lips were soft and gentle, almost like he was scared I’d disappear if he was too forceful. Eventually, he started to thrust his hips slowly, making love to me.  
I moaned quietly, enjoying the tender moment before being caught off guard when he suddenly began to pick up the pace.  
Pounding into me harder and more forcefully than expected, I threw my head back and shut my eyes and enjoyed the intense fire which was now steadily building up inside me.  
"Ahh Y/N, you’re so amazing. I love to be inside you, feeling your tight walls gripping me!" Erwin moaned while slamming into me again and again, pushing deep into me.  
"Yes Erwin...a-aahh yes!"  
He knew exactly where my sweet spot was, making sure he hit it every time he snapped his powerful hips forward.  
The need for release was becoming stronger with each passing second, I needed it just as much as him. Our bodies may have been slick with sweat and aching from the force of our rigorous passion, yet still moved in perfect harmony.  
Burying his head into the crook of my neck, I gripped the back of his damp blonde hair, feeling his cock getting harder and his thrusts becoming more desperate as he pushed to reach his climax  
"AHH F-FUCK Y/N!"  
Hot liquid filled me to the brim, Erwins cock pulsated and twitched inside me, sending me over the edge and allowing my own release to finally crash down over me in strong waves of unbridled pleasure.  
“Yes Erwin! Yes...ahh God!." I moaned erotically, trying to steady my heavy breathing.  
Opening my eyes, could just make out Erwin’s features through my blurry vision.  
His normally stern face now displaying a warm smile as he looked at me tenderly, leaning forward and rubbing his nose against mine.  
"I love you." He whispered breathlessly.  
My heart almost stopped beating.  
He’d never told me he loved me before, I had said it to him a few times...but I never thought he would say it back.  
Tears started to form in my eyes, but from sadness...from the joy of hearing those three little words.  
"What did you say?" I panted, desperate to hear him repeat them again and assure me that this was real and not a dream.  
"I love you.” He smiled, resting his sweat slicked forehead against mine. “I always have and always will."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey  
> I hope you're enjoying my story as much as I am with writing it!
> 
> here is chapter 3 !

I was woken by the sun spilling into the room from the window above the bed.  
A wave of peace came over me....Erwin told me he loved me ,he actually said the words.  
Rolling over my side to look at him, I noticed he was still asleep.  
He looked like a magnificent sculpture carved by the the goddesses themselves.  
Chiseled square jaw, blonde locks which rested over his face and spread over the pillow, his pink lips which were slightly parted...  
I smiled softly, never wanting to lose this feeling.  
Suddenly i heard a loud knock on the office door.  
"Shit." I mumbled.  
Jumping out of bed, I threw my uniform on and pushed my h/c hair into a ponytail before looking back at Erwin, who was still fast asleep.  
BANG BANG BANG!  
I ran towards the office door and pulled the large wooden doors open. Levi stood before me with his mouth formed in a small line.  
"Where's Erwin Y/N?" He exclaimed pushing past me.  
"He's asleep Levi, what's the matter?" I asked closing the doors and feeling more than slightly annoyed that he just barged his way into the office.  
"He arranged a meeting with me for 7:30am...it's now 7:35am. I have things to do for goodness sake!" He snarled back.  
Crossing my arms and leaning back onto the door, my mind flashed back to last night as a smile found its way onto my lips.  
"Tch, what are you smiling at? You damned idiot!"  
"Things to do, or people to do?" I enquired, my smile involuntarily spreading from ear to ear as I watched his whole body stiffen and his sharp grey eyes widen. It took every ounce of willpower I had not to laugh in his face.  
"What did you just say?" He growled taking a step towards me.  
I stayed where I was and shrugged nonchalantly.  
"You heard me. Maybe it's not things you have to do, but a certain someone...If you get my gist."  
"You bastard! H-how do..how did you find out!"  
I bit back the amused giggle fighting to escape my mouth.  
Levi was such a grumpy git who never showed emotion, but this had him hot under the collar and I was enjoying it far too much.  
"Oh, you know." I mused walking towards him. "I have my ways."  
Stooping in front of him, I noticed his hands were balled together into fists and his breathing had become much heavier.  
Relishing the reaction I was currently receiving, I circled him while he continued to glare at me.  
"I'll kill you." He snarled through gritted teeth  
Unable to hold it in any longer, I burst out laughing and moved towards Erwin's desk.  
Sitting down in the chair, I gestured for Levi to sit opposite me, which he reluctantly did...however his harsh glare remained firmly in place as he did so.  
"I saw you and Hanji in the hallway last night outside Erwin's office, it's no big deal. I'm just surprised, especially when you talk to her like she's crap on the bottom of your boots."  
Leaning forward and resting my elbows on the desk, I placed my head on top of my hands and fixed the short male with a questioning stare.  
Meeting my gaze with a strong expression of disdain, he simply sighed and averted his gaze.  
"You don't understand, it was nothing. We were just...talking."  
"Levi, i know you don't want to show your feelings, but you do know me and Erwin are here for you."  
I moved my hand and put it on his, noticing his head turn towards me once more, I afforded him a warm smile.  
Nodding in response, he remained silent before a noise coming from Erwin's room caused me to move my hand away as the two of us stood up and turned to look at the door.  
Erwin came out looking slightly dishevelled with a large stack of paperwork in his hands.  
Looking down at it as he reached his desk, I shimmied around it and made my way to stand next to Levi. watching him as he put it down on the desk and sighed.  
"My apologies Levi." He muttered, still looking down at his desk. "I overslept and I’m going to have to re-arrange this meeting. I need to speak to y/n as a matter of urgency." I stood there confused as to what could possibly be so important that it couldn’t wait, noticing that Levi’s cole stare was upon me as he spoke.  
"Alright Erwin." He said, turning on his heels.  
Watching him leave without another word and close the door behind him, I turned my attention back to the commander.  
"What's the matter?" I questioned, feeling slightly confused.  
Erwin gestured for me to sit down, so I naturally obliged.  
"I wanted to ask if you were okay...after last night." He muttered sheepishly, causing me to grin.  
"I’m over the moon Erwin, you told me you loved me. What else could I possibly be feeling?"  
"I’m glad Darling, because it's the whole hearted truth. I know it took me a while to say it and I can only apologise for that, but..."  
"No, don't apologise. It was worth the wait." I reached forward and took his hand in mine.  
He gave me a slight squeeze and then released me, I could see there is something on his mind, so decided to dig.  
"What’s the matter? You didn't tell Levi to go just so you could say that." I stated, cocking my head to the side.  
Erwin’s eyes looked straight into mine and turn ice cold.  
"No." He answered firmly." You're right, it wasn't the only thing I wanted to discuss with you. I am planning a recon mission outside the walls in the next few weeks."  
I nodded in acceptance, this was nothing unusual.  
"Okay, so can you please explain to me why you couldn't say that in front of Levi?" I asked.  
He sat back in his chair and he sighed deeply.  
"I don't want you to go, I can't shake a feeling that something will happen. I’m not strong unless you are with me." He looked straight into my brown eyes through to my soul, causing me to shut my eyes and shake my head.  
"Erwin, do you know what everyone will think if i stay behind? They’ll be furious! We can't let feelings get in the way if we are humanity's last hope! I love you, but I won't stay behind."  
Making sure to look him in the eyes, his face was stern and unreadable, but I expected nothing less from him.  
Sighing deeply, he nodded.  
"I knew you would say that...so be it. However if things get rough, I swear I will protect you."

The day of the recon mission came.  
Riding through the streets with the civilians looking up at us, waving and cheering made everything feel so surreal.  
It was almost as if we were famous, but the truth was, nobody but us knew what horrors awaited.  
I looked around and saw that my squad had stopped behind me.  
Jacob, Sebastian and Jasmine.  
I turned my focus in front of me and saw Erwin, Levi, Mike and Hanji all lined up at the front of the formation.  
All of a sudden a silence fell over us.  
"RAISE THE GATE!" Erwin bellowed.  
There was a loud grinding of metal as the front gate rose, sending a chill rushing up my spine, which I immediately shook off. Now was the time to push aside my nerves and concentrate.  
"LET’S GIVE OUR HEART! FORWARD!"  
With the word to commence delivered from Erwin we all started to gallop out through the main gate into titan territory.  
The sky and the sun always seemed brighter outside the walls, a brilliant blue with a warm ray which warmed my heart. It made me feel free, but I couldn't day dream for long. Looking over the plain i knew there were bound to be titans hiding everywhere.  
"EVERYONE GET INTO THE SCOUTING FORMATION NOW!" Erwin instructed.  
I turned right as my squad were the right wing spotters. Straight away on the horizon, I saw two ten meter class titans heading towards the platoon.  
“Shit!” I cursed, looking to my squad members.  
"Sebastian, fire off a red flare now!."  
"Yes, Section Commander!" He replied, loading his gun.  
Watching their movement, I saw they were heading towards the new recruits.  
Two ten meter class titans shouldn’t be a problem, but then again the terrain was flat and there are no trees. It was risky, but I couldn’t leave the newbies to fight them.  
"Jasmine and Sebastian keep heading forward, Jacob with me!"  
"Yes Ma’am!" They shouted in unison.  
Both myself and Jacob turned around and headed towards Armin Arlert and jean Kirschtein, who had already realized that the titans were going to be on top of them.  
Thankfully we were within close range and the relief on their faces was evident as we approached.  
"Keep heading forward, we will take care of them!" I ordered.  
They nodded and galloped forward as told.  
Within seconds, the titan’s were on top of us.  
I jumped off my horse and engaged my ODM gear, watching it connect with the first titan’s heel and slice through its tendon and sending it smashing to the ground, so I connect with its neck to slice its weak spot.  
I landed on its head and looked over to Jacob through the rise of titan steam, he’d also managed to kill his titan.  
With a thumbs up, we both mounted our horses and headed back towards the formation, galloping towards where we thought the rest of the Scout Regiment were.  
Twenty minutes passed and still nothing, I looked over to Jacob who was looking just as confused as a dreaded feeling in my stomach hit me...we were lost!  
How the fuck had this happened? As if Jacob could read my mind, He muttered.  
"Section Commander, I...I think we’ve lost everyone."  
"How the fuck has this happened? It didn't take us long to take those titans down, so where the hell have they gone?” I growled in annoyance. “Send off a purple flare, see if anyone replies."  
He complied and we carried on going straight.  
I started to go over Erwin's map in my head, straight ahead was a forest with a large cave to the left of it. If need be, we could wait in there.  
We’d ridden for around an hour, so were quite far away from home and there were only two of us, our odds weren’t looking too great.  
Pushing everything else to the back of my mind, I shook my head as we continued to push on. 

Erwin had ignored the feeling in the pit of his stomach for close to thirty minutes now, but he couldn't do so anymore.  
Turning his head around, he looked at what was happening behind him.  
The wagons were far away, which was where they were meant to be and that’s all he could see.  
He desperately wanted to make sure y/n was okay, but had no way of knowing.  
“I’m sure she’s fine.” He said to himself. “She's a well trained, skilled soldier...she's fine." Suddenly, he heard the unmistakable sound of hooves coming up quick on his right and turned slightly.  
"Commander, there's a problem. Section Commander y/n and Jacob Reeves have gone missing!" Shouted the young scout.  
‘Shit!’ Erwin thought. ‘No, this isn't happening!’  
He knew she should have stayed behind.  
“Where is the rest of her squad Recruit!?" He demanded.  
"They’re in the right wing Sir."  
Erwin thought for a second, how could they have gotten lost? It's just not possible. Had she been...killed? No!  
Erwin screwed his eyes shut and shook the thought from his head.  
“We’re stopping up here on the left to regroup, pass the message on. Hanji send off the flare."  
With his orders received, the recruit shot off to tell the wagons and Hanji sent the flare up while Levi turned to him.  
"Erwin, don't worry. You need to concentrate on everyone here. Y/N will be fine." He said, trying to keep the commanders spirits up.  
Looking over at his subordinate with a grim expression, he briefly nodded before once again focusing on where he was going.  
Pulling up next to the group of trees, Erwin and Levi dismounted their horses and waited for everyone to regroup.  
When Erwin saw the other two members of y/n’s squad, he stormed over to them with Levi hurrying behind him, reaching them just as they had got off their own horses and looked around with confused and lost faces.  
"What happened out there?" Erwin shouted, causing them both to shrink into themselves.  
Erwin was intimidating at the best of times, but when he was angry he was on another level, it was safe to say that at this very moment, the anger was radiating out of him.  
"Commander please." Jasmine piped up. "Section Commander y/n told us to go forward while her and Private Reeves took down two ten meter titans that were heading towards the new recruits. After the they just disappeared."  
Looking down at her feet, she shuffled them awkwardly.  
"What do you mean disappeared you fool?" Levi spat. "Didnt you check to make sure they took down the titans?"  
"Yes we did Sir." Sebastian said sheepishly. "We saw the smoke and assumed they would meet up with us shortly, but nothing."  
Erwin’s head was swimming, what did he do? Head back towards the walls and leave them out here hoping for the best?  
"Erwin.”  
“Should I make everyone go on a hunt for the two of them?”  
"Erwin."  
“Should I send everyone back with Levi and Hanji while I stay and look for them? myself?”  
"Erwin!" Levi barked, finally getting the commander’s attention.  
Erwin jumped out of his thought bubble and looked at him, his face set in a stern frown.  
"There are titans closing in on us, we either head back to the wall or carry on. Make your damned mind up before were all killed!"  
Erwin needed to think properly, he had hundreds of lives to think about...not just Private Reeves and y/n.  
"EVERYONE, WERE HEADING BACK." Erwin ordered while climbing back on his horse.  
Once he was back in his office he would think of finding her, no matter what it took.  
“Just stay alive my love!”


	4. Chapter 4

The cave was dark and moist.  
The entrance was small, but it opened up into large tunnels which led deeper into the damp crevasses.  
I didnt know where they led to and frankly, i didn't want to find out.  
We had managed to get there without being followed by any titans, which was some sort of a miracle in my honest opinion.  
Our horses had found a small puddle which they were drinking from, in turn making me feel thirsty and hungry too.  
We’d sat in silence since we arrived, both of us trying to figure out whether our days were numbered.  
Jacob had not looked away from the cave’s entrance and I had just sat in the corner thinking about what Erwin must be going through.  
My love, he must be panicking. Half of me was hoping he was looking for us, but the rest of me knew he had taken the rest of the platoon home.  
I looked at my wristwatch, seeing that it was now 7.47pm.  
It was getting dark and I needed to figure out how to get back to the wall, I wasn't done living yet.  
Standing up, I made my way over to Jacob.  
He didn't even look up at me, so I simply lowered my gaze to him.  
"Jacob." I said placing my hand on his shoulder.  
He looked up at me with his bright green eyes, I’d never noticed how handsome he was before. He was fresh faced with dark emerald pools for eyes, it made me wonder how old he was.  
"We need to figure out a way out of here."  
Releasing his shoulder, I stepped back as he stood up and nodded.  
"Section Commander, I don't think we have a chance. We’re at least an hour’s ride away from home. We have no food, no water and its getting dark."  
I shook my head and placed both my hands onto his shoulders, he was significantly taller than me...but i didn't care.  
"I am NOT dying here!" I said assertively. "I have to many things that i want to do. People, well a person I need to get back to. Surely you have something to focus on?"  
He look down at his feet as I finished my sentence.  
Raising my eyebrow, I cocked my head to the right.  
"What’s the matter?"  
He shuffled his feet and then looked straight into my brown eyes.  
"Yes Section Commander, I do have someone i need to see! I will get back home, what’s your plan?"  
Letting go of his shoulders, I nodded.  
"Titans either don’t move in the moonlight, that’s when we'll strike! We’ll ride out of here at full speed and head for the wall."

Erwin had been pacing his office since the minute he arrived back behind the walls, desperately trying to think up ways of sending a party out to find y/n.  
Wondering where she had gone, what direction she may have taken, anything!  
He headed towards his desk chair and put his head in his hands, feeling defeated.  
It was no secret that if anyone got left behind or get lost, then they were done for; nothing else to it. His head was full of emotions: heartache, anger, confusion, guilt. Had he have done something different would she still be here?  
Eventually, he was distracted from his thoughts when there was a knock on his door. Grunting in response, he lifted his head to see who it was; Hanji, Mike and Levi entered.  
Putting his head back in his hands, he heard them all approach his desk. "What do you all want?" He mumbled.  
"Erwin, we need to talk." Levi said flatly. "Why is this eating you up so much? You know what happens to anyone who gets left behind, you need to pull your head out your arse!"  
There was an awkward silence before Erwin lifted his head to look at his fellow officers.  
"I love her, I asked her to stay behind. She said no, I have never felt this sort of guilt before, I have never...been in love before. Give me a damned break!"  
Another tense silence followed the commander’s shocking confession, causing Hanji and Mike to exchange a worried glance.  
"Tsk, you fucking fell in love? You idiot! Commander of the Survey Corps! Damnit Erwin..." Levi trailed off and looked at Hanji, who simply smiled and nodded at him.  
He took a deep breath before continuing.  
“Have you got a plan or are you going to sit here and mope?"  
Erwin’s eyes widened as he realised they were willing to help him find Y/N. Standing up, he looked at Mike and caught sight of the small nod of his head.  
"You know she’s like a sister to me.” Mike insisted. “We both know she’s a tough cookie. I’m sure she’s okay."  
Turning to Hanji, he noticed her soft smile.  
"True love is strong Erwin, we'll help you all the way." She said softly.  
Regaining his composure, Erwin turned his attention to the map of the land was still out on his desk from before and pointed to a location circled on it.  
"There is only three places that would provide adequate cover. The cave here, the trees over here and a small village over to the west." He began."We should send out three scouting teams to cover more area. I will lead the ma..."  
Suddenly, Erwin’s office doors swung open with an almighty bang and Moblit came flying in, skidding to a halt next to Hanji.  
"Commander! Two people on horseback are riding towards the gates! They have two titans chasing them!"  
All of them looked at eachother and rushed out of the office, preparing to head towards the gate. 

Nightfall came and both of us were ready to leave, it was do or die.  
We wanted, no needed to get home.  
Our gear was checked and ready, the horses were well rested and so were we.  
Jacob grabbed both animals and we mounted them.  
"Are you ready?" I asked him.  
He looked over to me and nodded.  
"As ready as I'll ever be." He replied.  
I inhaled shakily.  
"Just remember, some may still be sluggish, so always be on guard."  
With that, I kicked my horse into action and we headed out of the cave.  
The night air was cool against my face, instantly making me alert.  
It took a few seconds for my vision to get used to the darkness, but once I was adjusted, I made haste.  
I needed to see Erwin again.  
All I could hear was our horse’s hooves hitting the grass at high speed.  
There was no doubt that it felt good to be making our way back to the wall, but I still had to be on guard.  
We had planned to be as quiet as possible and stay close to each other incase anything happened.  
We’d also said that if one of us got caught by a titan, the other one was to abandon them and make for the wall...however I was hoping it wouldn’t come to that.  
About thirty minutes into the ride, it was going surprisingly smoothly.  
We’d seen four titans who had stopped due to the moonlight and had no interest in us, but apart from that, it had been all plain sailing.  
I felt a small glimmer of hope inside me and I allowed myself a small smile.  
All of a sudden, the ground started to shake and a seven meter titan appeared in front of me.  
I had no time to engage my gear as it was on top of me, grabbing me with such force that I screamed.  
I couldn’t move an inch. I wriggled for all I was worth, trying to break free, but it no use.  
"JACOB GO!" I screamed, looking around for him...but I couldn’t see him.  
Looking back up to the titan that was about to kill me, I gritted my teeth angrily.  
"Come on the you ugly bastard, get it over with!"  
I closed my eyes and waited for my end, rapidly opening them again when I heard the sound of blades being drawn.  
I could see steam coming from the titan’s neck, suddenly becoming aware that I was falling. I tried to wiggle out of its hand and manage to get one of my own free...but that was all. Bracing myself for a hard landing, I smashed into the floor and screamed, hitting my left shoulder square on.  
An intense pain coursed through my body as it shattered, leaving me laying on the ground struggling to get my bearings as I saw the hazy image of Jacob running towards me.  
"Section Commander, are you okay!?" Jacob shrieked.  
I shimmied my way out of the titans hand and grasped my shoulder.  
"You bloody fool! I told you to head for the wall!" I shouted at him.  
Jacob looked down at his feet as I threw my right arm over him in a half hug, feeling him put both his hands around me.  
"Thank you."  
"I would never have left you here on your own to die and I know you would have saved me too.” He smiled, to which I chuckled.  
"Yes very true, now lets go. We’re about half an hour away. I’ve busted my shoulder so won’t be any good if we get attacked again."  
Jacob didn't need to be told twice and immediately mounted his horse, helping me do the same before we carried on towards home.

The rest of the way was thankfully uneventful, but as soon as we got in site of the wall, two titans appeared out of nowhere and started chasing us.  
We kicked our horses to a full gallop.  
"They better have some shit hot garrison’s guarding tonight!" I shouted over to jacob. “Otherwise we’re screwed!"  
As we neared the gate, a pit of dread hit my stomach.  
They can't see us!  
I couldn’t fight with a busted up shoulder and I couldn’t expect Jacob to take down two titans.  
I started to pray, pray harder than I have ever before.  
As if my prayers were answered, I heard the sound of cannon fire.  
Glancing behind me, I saw one of the titans hit the floor, however the other one was catching up with us.  
Fortunately, another cannon fired and it hit the deck.  
The gates rose and were greeted with a mass of soldiers on horseback, riding towards the titans, finishing them off by striking their napes.  
Jacob and I were still heading full speed towards the gate, entering the tunnel into the city.  
My heart continued to race wildly in my chest, we had made it. we had fucking made it!  
Our horses come to a halt and I awkwardly jumped off, Jacob coming over to me and picking me up before spinning me around.  
"We did it! We actually did it! How in the hell did we survive?" He gasped shakily.  
"You tell me Kiddo, we're truly blessed!"  
Placing me down, he carefully hugged me.  
"Thank you, I owe you my life Section Commander."  
I place my hand on his chest and push him away gently.  
"No, I owe you my life. I shall be speaking to the commander about your bravery. Thank you." He smiled and saluted.  
Returning the gesture, I was suddenly caught off guard by another searing pain running up my shoulder, my whole arm was pretty useless at the moment and I needed to get to a hospital.  
I sighed and turned around, ready to make my way to the infirmary when my eyes landed upon him.  
He was standing there dominating the air, but he looked tired and stressed.  
His eyes a dull blue and my heart continued its rapid pounding when our gazes met.  
The pain in my arm somewhat dissolved, I wanted to walk to him, but I was frozen.  
He made the first move, walking quickly...hurrying to get to me.  
I started to walk of my bodies own accord, my step faltering as I felt myself falling.  
He caught me and pulled me towards his rigid chest, allowing me to nuzzle my face into him.  
"I’m not dreaming am I?" He asks, placing his nose into my hair as I wrapped my good arm around him.  
"No, Im here. By some miracle, I’m here." I replied.  
He released me slowly and puts his lips upon mine, not caring about all the soldiers that were around us.  
In that moment, we were the only two people that mattered.  
He placed his hands on top of my shoulders, causing me to whimper against his lips and him to pull away quickly.  
He looked at me with concern, earning a weak smile in response.  
"I need to go to the infirmary." I said gently, as next thing I knew, he had scooped me up into his arms and was carrying me.  
Feeling content, I rested my head against his chest and closed my eyes...I was home.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up to a throbbing in my shoulder.   
Slowly opening my eyes, I was greeted with a bright light beaming down and it took a few minutes for my eyes to adjust to where I was.   
The hospital.   
How did I get there? Think, think!  
I remembered Erwin carrying me from the gate, but then nothing.   
Carefully, I pushed myself up the bed with my good arm and looked around. The blue starched curtains had been pulled closed so I couldn't see outside of my little section. Covering my legs was a crisp white sheet which felt like paper. Eventually, I looked down at my arm.   
It had been put into a sling, with my right arm I pulled at the clothes I was wearing.   
A green tinged nighty which looked as if had been washed over a million times.   
"Tsk, I’d rather wear my own damned clothes." I mumbled, pushing myself off of the bed.  
Standing up and heading towards the curtains, I swiftly pulled them open and to my horror, sitting in a small circle were Erwin, Mike, Levi and Hanji!   
I stood there with my mouth wide open, Levi is looking straight at me and I swear I see him smirk slightly.  
"Well shit the bed, Sleeping Beauty has risen." He mocked, the rest of my comrades turning around in unison to look at me.  
My eyes found Erwins and I noticed his face was laced with worry, however before I had time to register what was going on, Hanji was on me.  
“Oh Y/N! I’m so happy you’re awake my dear. We were all so worried, Erwin’s been so grumpy!" She said ecstatically.   
I smiled at her and took a step back.  
"I’m really grateful you're all here." I said. “Um, but, why? Why are you all here? Surely you have more important things to be doing?"   
I looked around and at all of them, trying to figure out why they had waited for me to wake up.  
To my suprise Mike spoke first.  
"Listen y/n, this isn't a normal occurrence. We've come to realise that you are in Erwins life and as his closest friends, we need to support that."   
My eyes were as wide as plates...why me? What had I done to deserve this?   
I turned to Erwin, desperately looking for answers, but he just sat staring at me.   
"Tsk, I'm going. I don’t want to sit around watching you two eye fuck each other."   
With that Levi left the room with Hanji and Mike hot on his heels.   
I watched them leave and then headed back over to my bed, sitting down rather heavily. I noticed Erwin rise up and make his way over to me.   
He hadn't said a word since I’d woken up and it was making me nervous.  
Sitting on the bed next to me, looked at the floor.  
"Erwin, why are you here?" I asked, placing my hand onto his thigh.   
Feeling him tense up, I immediately pulled my hand away, my heart breaking slightly as I looked down at the floor.   
I then felt his powerful arms around me, embracing me tightly.  
"I’m sorry y/n, I’m so sorry." He said burying his nose in my long brown hair. "I’m so glad you’re safe. I really don't know what I would have done. I’ve never felt so many emotions, I thought I was going to go crazy."   
Pulling back, he lowered his head and looked at me, his ice blue eyes had turned more calm. More like the blue of the sea, I rubbed my hand over his face as he nuzzled into it.  
"You haven’t answered me, why are you here? You are the head of the Survey Corps, you have no time to be sitting around with soldiers who don't ma.."   
I was immediately silence when he pressed his lips onto mine with such force it almost hurt.   
He kissed me with such desperation it scared me, but that didn’t stop me from wrapping my arm around his neck and deepening the kiss, turning it into a passionate one.   
A low groan escaped his lips spurring me on, I could feel my body reacting to his with yearning and lust, but i had to break the kiss.   
We couldn't continue here, I placed my head on his forehead and sighed deeply.  
"I’m going to assume you’ll need debriefing about what happened?" I say hesitantly.  
"Yes." He confirmed. "That can wait till tomorrow though, I want to take you to my room...but I need a nurse to look over you before we go. I want to make sure you're in good health."   
I nodded and watched him leave to find the nurse.  
Laying back down I close my eyes and waited for him to return, with one thought in my head...I really needed a bath!

Laying in Erwin’s bath felt devine.   
My whole body was submerged in the water, making me feel weightless.   
I’d taken my sling off and was resting my arm across my stomach. I felt so relaxed, I sunk down further so my face was covered.   
The water was lapping over my head in a lazy rhythmic pattern, oh to be a fish.   
No problems, apart from being eaten by bigger fish. Wait, that’s pretty much the world we live in…  
I brought my head above water and noticed Erwin standing in the doorway.  
"Are you okay?" He asked, walking towards me.   
I smiled at him and rested my head on the back on the bath.  
"Mmm, I feel a hundred times better now. I just really needed to have a soak, it’s a bit frustrating that I can’t wash my hair though."I answered glumly.   
"Here, let me my darling." He said picking up the soap.   
He stood over me and brought the soap to a lather, placing his fingers onto my scalp and starting to rub.   
A moan escapes my lips involuntarily, he certainly has magic hands.   
I feel my body go limp from pure pleasure.   
"Is that okay?" He asks.  
"Hmm. perfect."   
He picked up a jug and poured the warm water over my head.   
After all the soap was out, he reached up for a cloth and started to lather the soap into that, coming round the side of me and hesitating.   
I nodded in approval and he started to bathe me.   
He placed the cloth on my stomach which was still covered in water and started to clean me with circle movements, slowly moving up towards my breasts.   
He then ran the cloth over the top of my pert mounds and elicited a moan.   
Placing the cloth over me and moving his fingers over my nipple, he slowly rolled it in his fingertips.   
My back bucked slowly, causing Erwin to smile and lean forward, claiming my mouth. His tongue caressed mine and a groan vibrated through me.   
I felt his hand start to run down my body and find the sensitive place between my legs. Running his index finger over my throbbing entrance, it made me gasp against his mouth, causing him to smile and pull away from me.  
"Do you want to get out? We can continue this in the bedroom." He smirked suggestively, to which I replied by pointing at my injured arm.  
"I’m not much use at the moment, so may need a bit of help." I giggled.   
With one fell swoop, he picked me up out of the bath making me yelp.   
Wrapping my arm around his neck to steady myself as he carried me into his bedroom, he lay me on the bed.   
His large frame came over me like a warm blanket, it didn't bother him that I was dripping wet; in more ways than one.   
He went straight to my neck kissing, biting and licking my soft spot, making my body react to the sweet feeling as I moaned in response.   
As if that was a sign for Erwin, he slid his free hand down my stomach and back across my opening.   
My back arched into him and I felt him smile against my neck.  
"I was worried I would never get to see you again, never be able to smell your sweet scent or kiss your lips..." Erwin mumbled against my skin.   
"I don't think I could ever leave you." I breathed as he slowly inserted his finger into me, making my walls close around him.   
"Mmmm." He hummed approvingly. "You’re so wet, yet so tight...after everything you’ve been through I can still make you like this. I’ll have to marry you one day."   
My heart stopped upon hearing those words.  
He didn’t just say that?   
Without thinking my body took over and with my right hand, I pulled Erwin closer to me and took his mouth.   
I desperately wanted more contact with him, I wanted him to take me here and now. Fuck the foreplay, the commander wants to marry me...ME!   
I forcefully pushed my tongue into his mouth and see that he wanted this just as much as I did.   
Our tongues fighting for dominance, I felt his cock throbbing against my thigh and pushed him off slightly.  
He frowned in confusion, damn he looks so cute when he does that!  
"I want you to take me. Now." I purred, looking him straight in the eyes.   
He looked at me for a second and then nodded. Wrapping my legs around his back, he got into position and pushed straight into me.   
At first I felt pain, but that was quickly replaced with sweet ecstasy.   
He pushed himself right down to the base, exhaling shakily and looking down at me as I smiled at him.   
Leaning down and getting himself comfortable, he once again claimed my mouth with his and started to thrust himself in and out of me.   
I moaned against his mouth and felt his hand come across my breast, his thumb and forefinger gently starting to rub and twist my nipple.   
My body felt as if it was on fire, I was so aroused I thought I was going to explode.   
Erwin lifted his head from me and buried it into my neck, listening to his moans made it even hotter for me.   
"Mmm, you’re so wet, your walls are clamping down on my cock...its so tight." He breathed.   
"Er...Erwin, I'm so close!” I said, shutting my eyes.   
Erwin nipped at my neck, making me jump.  
"Not yet, let me taste you."   
I opened my eyes and saw him moving his way down my body.  
Throwing my legs over his shoulders, he settled nicely between them and within seconds, I felt his scolding hot mouth over my entrance.   
I gasp as his tongue enters me, my hips involuntarily bucking into him, but he pins me down and looks up at me.  
"Tsk, so impatient my dear. Just wait." He teased.  
"Erwin! I told you I didn’t want to wait !" I scolded.   
He shook his head and chuckled.  
"You’ll want to, believe me."   
He moved his head down back to my sensitive area and placed his tongue onto my clit, his tongue flicking it relentlessly.   
I tried to move, but Erwin has me pinned down.   
I wiggled, I moaned, I wiggled again, desperately trying to escape but to no avail and eventually, I started to feel the familiar sensation brewing in my stomach.   
"Er..Erwin..please.." I begged as he continued to flick my clit, but he now pushed a finger into me.   
That was my release.  
"Ahhh, yes!" I cried.  
Erwin was on me in a second, pushing himself back into me and thrusting hard and fast, trying to chase his own release.   
He leaned over me and placed his head back into the crease of my neck.  
"Mmm yes, ahh squeeze me y/n. That’s so good."   
With a last final pump, he released himself into me, completely filling me.   
Leaning down he gave me small pecks on my swollen lips, making me smile.   
Erwin pulled out of me slowly, making me feel empty.   
He then pulled me close to his sweat covered body and he promptly fell asleep.  
Rolling over to look at him, a grin spread across my face.  
"I guess we’ll talk about what you said in the morning." I whispered, cuddling into him as I closed my eyes, letting sleep take me away.

The next morning, I was woken by a noise coming from my right.   
Rolling onto my stomach I opened my eyes and saw Erwin trying to get himself dress.   
I smiled and closed my eyes again, but he had already noticed that he had woken me, so he sat on the bed.  
"I didn't mean to wake you my darling, Hanji and Levi have requested a meeting with me about what happened with you and Reece." He said, reaching over and brushing a loose piece of hair behind my ear.   
I opened my eyes and sat up, letting the duvet slide down to my waist, exposing my breasts.   
Erwin’s eyes widened slightly.  
"Okay, that’s fine, but for starters you don’t know what happened. Secondly I should really get up and dressed as well as we need to talk." I stated.   
Erwin lifted his eyebrows at me and smirked, as he stood from the bed.   
"Alright then, go and have a shower and meet me in my office in fifteen minutes sharp...Section Commander."  
"Yes Commander!" I saluted.

Exactly fifteen minutes later, i strolled into Erwin’s office, immaculately dressed in my uniform, with my left arm securely held in a sling.   
Erwin was behind his desk, knee deep in paperwork as usual, so I sat on the chair opposite him and stared.  
Eventually, he looked up at me and smiled.  
"So." I said, looking around the room. "When are Hanji and Levi meant to get here?"  
"They should be here any minute." Erwin replied. "Did you want to tell me what happened now or when they both get here?"   
He was looking down at my arm.  
"Surely it would be easier to relay what happened once."   
Erwin nodded in agreement.   
Soon, there was a loud knock on the door followed by a slight giggle. We both looked at each other and without taking his eyes off of me, he shouted.  
"Come in!"   
The office door swung open, followed by Levi and Hanji walking in.   
Hanji headed towards us, while Levi shut the door.   
I stood to greet them, but to my surprise Hanji embraced me in a hug, causing me to wince as she hurt my shoulder.  
"You have no idea how happy we are that you're okay!." She spluttered. "Erwin was a mess without you, even though you were only gone a few hours! Imagine what would have happened if you..."   
"HANJI!" Levi snapped.   
Hanji quickly jumped back to reality and let go of you.  
"I’m sorry, we’re glad your safe."   
She took the seat I had been occupying and leaned back into it.   
I then turned to Levi, who had been staring at my injured shoulder.   
"Y/n, come and sit over here, we’ll get started." Erwin suggested. 

The next few hours were full of me being asked questions and then replying to them in in depth detail.   
We finally go to the point for when I had gotten grabbed by the titan. Hanji was on the edge of her seat radiating excitement like a child constantly asking questions, Erwin had just stared at me throughout, every so often lifting an eyebrow and Levi had sat with his arms crossed the whole time, asking questions here and there.   
"The long and short of it is, that if Reece hadn’t stopped to save me, I wouldnt be here." I concluded taking a deep breath. "He saved me, I wasn’t ready to die, but being in the hands of a titan...it definitely changes your perspective. I had accepted my fate."   
There was a heavy silence in the room and I looked at all of them in turn, trying to work out what they are thinking, but they are all wearing blank expressions.   
"So." Levi said. “Really you broke your shoulder because you fell in with a titan? Tsk, why didn’t you break free?"  
"I was trying to! It’s easier said than done Levi." I argued.   
He huffed and sat back in his chair as I turned to Erwin to see what the next move was. "I think you should promote Reece, he’s good under pressure. Calm and doesn’t run in the face of danger."   
It felt like ages before Erwin replied, but he was nodding slowly, taking everything in.   
"I will think about what you have said. However I believe we need a meeting in the near future over go my long range scouting formation. There is no way you should have gotten lost!"  
Eyes widening at his tone, I didn’t realise I had gotten him so angry.   
"Levi, Hanji, you are excused.   
They both stood,saluted and headed out of the office.   
Once the door had shut, I turned to Erwin.  
"Why are you angry?" I asked.   
He looked at me, standing up and sighing.  
"The long range scouting formation has never failed me." He replied.  
Tilting my head to the side and furrowing my brows, I looked at him.   
"Things are bound to go wrong Erwin, it’s got nothing to do with your formation. Something went wrong on my side and it just happened. I’m alive, Reece is alive...just be thankful."  
"IT SHOULDN’T HAVE HAPPENED!"   
I jumped back in my chair hearing him shout at me, he has never done that before.   
Nervously averting my gaze, I looked down at my tangled fingers.   
"Erwin, I know it shouldn’t have, but it did. Getting angry at me won’t help, if you feel like you need to demote me because of it, then so be it. If you want to leave me..." I swallowed the lump that was forming in my throat. "Then so be it."   
I looked up at him hoping he was not as mad, seeing his icy blue eyes boring through me.   
I looked back down at my hands.   
I’d never seen him like this, I fucked up.   
I felt his hand on my chin, slowly lifting my head up to look at him.   
He smirked.  
"Demote you, ha! You're one of the best section commanders we’ve ever had. Leave you!? Don’t make me laugh."   
He pressed his lips against mine, but denied me the satisfaction of a kiss.   
I growled at him.   
“You cause me so much stress, but i love you. I love you enough to..." He trailed off and stood up straight.  
"Enough to what?" I asked standing up to face him.   
Turning towards me, he took my hands in his.  
"Enough..." he continued, looking into my eyes. "Enough to ask you to marry me."   
My heart almost stopped.  
"Are...are you serious Erwin?" I exclaimed, receiving a slow nod in reply.  
"I can't imagine being without you and this latest fiasco has made me think about my own life. We could die tomorrow, but I want to spend my days with you."   
I threw arm around him and smashed my lips into his.   
"Yes Erwin! Of course I will!" I screamed excitedly.   
He embraceD me as I nuzzled into him, a grin plastered across my face.   
"We’ve now got an even harder mission to accomplish."   
Erwin pulled away and looked at me, furrowing his brows.  
“Oh and what’s that?" He asked.  
“Surviving Hanji arranging our wedding!" I laughed.   
Erwin gave me a heart warming smile and chuckled, all was right in the world for me... even if it was just for that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's the end of The Commander's Heart!  
> I hope you enjoyed reading It as much as I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> Feel free to leave me comments   
> MuchLove  
> Ashlanta   
> x


End file.
